


Among Us

by bby_channie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Murder Mystery, One of them is the imposter, Outer Space, They all die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_channie/pseuds/bby_channie
Summary: Year: 2093Population: 15,000,000,000Oxygen Levels: LOWFood Resources: LOWSurvival Rate: LOWHumans have officially brought Earth to its end. The human race is now populated at 15 billion and counting. Cities are over run, the fight for food can lead to your death and we are way past the point of turning back. To make matters worse, the rich are getting richer with their lavish lives and the poor are getting poorer. So, the money and power hungry governments are only pleasing those with money.The United Nations have decided to make a change and find a new planet, where they can restart and make a new. Every household across the globe must nominate one family member, regardless of gender and sexuality as long as you are 20+. The chosen seven will be speed trained for one year before being sent out on their journey across space.Instead, live on every TV station the algorithm glitches. Big time. Causing the General Assembly to into an uprawr, throwing papers and explicit slang at the computer infront of them. Due to the broadcast being all around the globe nothing can be changed, they will have to go forward with those who have been chosen.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 2





	1. Intro.

Author's Note

1\. Yes, this is a book based off of the current popular game Among Us.  
2\. Characters in this story will die so please be prepared and don't hate comment on it.  
3\. The characters found in this story are only allusions to real people and none of the situations and personalities found here reflect reality.  
4\. This work should be treated as fiction.  
5\. Kudos and positive comments are nice and let me know people enjoy me work.  
6\. I apologise for any grammar and spelling mistakes throughout this book.

Thank you for reading through that and I hope you go on to enjoy my story.

* * *

* * *

"You can't be serious- this is absolute blasphemy!"

All 193 members of the General Assembly stand up in anger at the screen above their heads. Right now on live television seven candidates, one from each continent were meant to be chosen for the mission in search of a new homeland. Instead, the algorithm has seriously glitched and eight candidates from three continents have been chosen, somehow all being of Korean nationality. Every person across the world watches in shock as the results are broadcasted.

One month ago the United Nations released a statement saying-

A mission is being conducted where we will send seven people into space in search of a new inhabitable planet. The people at NASA have managed to develop a technology that will allow us to travel at light speed. With this technology, we shall be sending those seven people to the closet planet that can sustain human lifeforms: Proxima B. It will take them 4.24 light-years or approximately 4 years 2 months 3 weeks 5 days 17 hours 17 minutes and 19 seconds to get there. We hope to send off our adventures on January 1st 2094 so, they will a river on March 26th of 2098.

Those who are to be sent on this mission will be chosen by an algorithm designed by the greatest coders of MIT. Every household in every country must nominate one family member. That person gender does not matter, that person sexuality does not matter and intelligence does not matter. All that does matter is that they are in; strong physical condition and between the ages 20 to 30. On December 31st the algorithm will be aired across every television station, showing the seven candidates chosen. There will be one candidate per continent who'll move into NASA headquarters and be trained for a year before embarking on their mission

I'll remind you that EVERY fit household must nominate one family member.

* * *

On the 1st of Januaray 2093, the eight candidates chosen by the algorithm have been flown from their homes to Houston, America. Where for the next year they will be trained at the Johnson Space Center for their four-year-long journey.

Usually, it can take up to two years of training to become a fully qualified astronaut. Candidates must learn the basics of the Space Shuttle and the International Space Station. They must also learn how to be part of a team by flying the NASA T-38 training jets. Also, they usually have some kind of previous experience study in a field related to space. However due to current circumstances that won't be happening.

Eight black vans, one from each candidate, roll up to the entrance of the Johnson Space Center. The doors sliding open allow eight boys to step out into a new world, suitcases in hand. This won't be the only new world they'll be exploring. Turning their heads they look at each other with no one saying anything. Their officers following after them out of the van great on another before turning to their individual candidates.

"Here you shall live, eat and train for the next year. You have been chosen by the United Nations for this mission and failure is not acceptable, nor is dropping out." The officers speak almost in unison as if they were reading a script. "You have already been assigned to a colour and the role you'll play in your team will be decided after the first month of training."

"Um isn't there meant to be only seven of us?" A boy with blonde hair and freckles raises his hand in the air, confused with how this whole situation happened.

"Felix Lee?" His officer says while looking through the files complied in their in hands.

Felix gulps before replying, "Yes?" He questioned if he should have said anything or stayed quiet.

The officer hums taking their time to read over his file before looking up to address all candidates. "As you are all aware or so I thought, the algorithm glitched and this is the outcome we have to go with. Due to corruption within the algorithm, it is not allowed to be run again. So you eight will have to learn to work as a team."

Slamming the file case shut the officer steps forwards and makes their way to the entrance, "Well, aren't you coming?" They turn to Felix and the other candidates who quickly scurry after.


	2. The candidates chosen by the algorithm

constexpr char inits[] = -_TIME__;

const int defaultseed = (inits[0]-'0')*100000+(inits[1]-'0')*10000 +

(inits[3] -'0' ) *1000+(inits[4] -'0')*100+

(inits[6]-'0')*10+inits[7]-'0';

Ë̵̡̛͕̠̩͉̣̥̪̘̘̮̻̝͙͖̞͍͈̹̥̟́̏́̉̆̽́̋͑̒͋̌̇͗̑̊͂̒̆́̆͆̽̆́̈́̄̄̚R̵̡͉̠̱̠͕͙̳̥̰̤̖̝͎̤̅̍̀̀̃̓͛̊͜͝͠͝R̸̛̪͔̫̝̰͍̐̇͒̍͌̌̽̀̋̔͑͐̔̈́̈́̊͂̃͋̓̄̅̎̀͋̓̀̂̔̐̕̚͘͠͝O̴̢̡̮̳̗̩̝̭̹̟̱̘̓̀̓̋̿͒́͐̃̔̊͋͆̚̚͜Ŗ̴̡̛͔̙̜̜͕̖͙̻͕͊͐͌͊̿́͆̏̎̎̓̐͐̐̚̕

  
**Candidate #1**

Name: Felix Lee

Code name: Red

Nationality: Korean

Continent/Country: Oceania/Australia

Age: 20

Birthday: 15.10.2073

Gender: Male

Height: 171cm (5'7")

Zodiac: Virgo ♍︎

È̸̺͒R̵̜̣̕R̷͚̃̀O̵͉͔͆̇R̷̼͈͆

**Candidate #2**

Name: Seungmin Kim

Code name: Orange

Nationality: Korean

Continent/Country: USA/America

Age: 20

Birthday: 22.09.2073

Gender: Male

Height: 178 cm (5'10")

Zodiac: Virgo ♍︎

È̸̺͒R̵̜̣̕R̷͚̃̀O̵͉͔͆̇R̷̼͈͆

**Candidate #3**

Name: Minho Lee

Code name: Yellow

Nationality: Korean

Continent/Country: Asia/S.Korea

Age: 22

Birthday: 25.10.2071

Gender: Male

Height: 172 cm (5'8")

Zodiac: Scorpio ♏︎

È̸̺͒R̵̜̣̕R̷͚̃̀O̵͉͔͆̇R̷̼͈͆

**Candidate #4**

Name: Changbin Seo

Code name: Green

Nationality: Korean

Continent/Country: Asia/S.Korea

Age: 21

Birthday: 11.08.2072

Gender: Male

Height: 167 cm (5'6")

Zodiac: Leo ♌︎

È̸̺͒R̵̜̣̕R̷͚̃̀O̵͉͔͆̇R̷̼͈͆

**Candidate #5**

Name: Jisung Han

Code name: Blue

Nationality: Korean

Continent/Country: Asia/Malaysia

Age: 20

Birthday: 14.09.2073

Gender: Male

Height: 169 cm (5'7")

Zodiac: Virgo ♍︎

È̸̺͒R̵̜̣̕R̷͚̃̀O̵͉͔͆̇R̷̼͈͆

**Candidate #6**

Name: Christopher Bang

Code name: Purple

Nationality: Korean

Continent/Country: Oceania/Australia

Age: 23

Birthday: 03.10.2070

Gender: Male

Height: 171cm (5'7")

Zodiac: Libra ♎︎

È̸̺͒R̵̜̣̕R̷͚̃̀O̵͉͔͆̇R̷̼͈͆

** Candidate #7 **

Name: Hyunjin Hwang

Code name: Black

Nationality: Korean

Continent/Country: Asia/S.Korea

Age: 20

Birthday: 20.03.2073

Gender: Male

Height: 179 cm (5'10")

Zodiac: Pisces ♓︎

È̸̺͒R̵̜̣̕R̷͚̃̀O̵͉͔͆̇R̷̼͈͆

** Candidate #8 **

Name: Jeongin Yang

Code name: Pink

Nationality: Korean

Continent/Country: Asia/S.Korea

Age: 19

Birthday: 08.03.2074

Gender: Male

Height: 172 cm (5'8")

Zodiac: Aquarius ♒︎


	3. One.

Walking through the entrance doors of Johnson Space Center the eight boys are leaded by their officers. Going past the reception desk and along the hallway to a pair of frosted glass doors with " **Meeting Room 1** " painted in bold black letters.

The room inside is white and pristine, eight school desks are lined up in front of a whiteboard, where a woman dressed in a floral dress and white lab coat stands. She’s about five foot tall and has a cutesy look to her, even a softens in her gaze that makes you want here as your mother. Yet, the aura surrounding says “ _One wrong move and I’ll kill you quicker then you can apologise.”_

Seeing her new students come in she stands to greet them with a smile, "Annyeonghaseyo."

The boys look at her with wide eyes. They thought only English was going to be spoken, it's okay for the four boys who already speak English fluently but for the others from Korea knowing someone here speaks Korean makes them feel a little bit relaxed. Yet, it's not enough to get rid of the unsettling feeling in their stomachs. In one year they have to learn; everything about space from understanding the physics to the ship, to then be sent into the great abyss for another four years.

"Hi, my name is Miss Moon and I'll be one of your teachers while you are here." She'll continue to speak in Korean until everyone here is confident enough in their English. "I'll call your name out and you'll be assigned to a desk."

Each desk having a jumpsuit in different colours folded on top. Probably what the officer was on about when they were outside.

"Felix Lee?" She calls out. The blonde boy steps forward and goes to the desk Miss Moon is pointing at. "Your mission name is Red." Her smile helping to put everyone at ease.

Felix walks over to his desk and sits down with his suitcase beside him. The outfit doesn't look too bad just that it's bright red and everyone will see him from a mile away. There is even a name tag where his name has been sewn on.

One of the officers scoffs as he sits down, "You better get used to it Strawberry Shortcake."

The officer isn't wrong though, each one the boys from now on will be referred to either by their colour or something that corresponds with it.

Miss Moon looks up from her clipboard to match the face in her files with "Seungmin Kim? You are to be... Orange!"

"Minho Lee? Yellow. Changbin Seo? Green. Jisung Han? Blue. Christopher Bang? Purple. Hyunjin Hwang? Black... and finally Jeongin Yang? You are Pink."

Each of them taking their seat and checking out the uniforms they are to wear from this day onwards.

"We'll be back in an hour to show them to their rooms." The officers say their goodbyes before leaving. The whole time since being picked up to arriving here they have shown no emotions or even an interest in space. It's not like the officers work for NASA, they work for the government, but they could at least be more friendly to the newcomers.

"Christopher." Miss Moon calls out from behind her desk, it's a simple teacher desk in the corner of the room. Christopher looks up making eye contact with Miss Moon who speaks, "Since you are the oldest you will most likely end up being the leader." She tries to tell him in a comforting manner but knowing you are going to be the leader is not an easy thing.

"Oh um, thank you." Christopher doesn't know what to say. In his head, he is stuck between jumping for joy and screaming in shock.

Since he was a little kid Christopher has always look up at the night sky and wondered what it would be like to go up there, now he has the chance. At school, he would spend his lunch either playing sports with friends or indulging himself in a book about space. He knows out of everyone here, he has the best understanding of everything and will make the best leader. Not wanting to brag about his knowledge he just smiles and accepts the position.

Miss Moon stands up from her desk to move and be sitting on the front. With her being about five foot tall her legs dangle over the edge making her look smaller, cute even. "So as I said I will be one of your teachers. You will have various teachers teaching about the ships, physics and bring you to a general understanding of space. Every day for about two hours there will be a mandatory English class to help you improve as it will be very important to communicate with headquarters. After a month you take a test and then three times a week you'll have separate lessons to specialise you in a field."

"What do you mean by specialising?" Jisung raises a hand to gain the teachers' attention. He has never been good at school and now he has to learn so much that he doesn't know if he'll be able to do it.

"There will be seven roles played out on the ship, each one of you will have one. Due to their now being eight crew members someone won't have a specific role and be able to play as a helping hand in them all." Moon looks around the room to see if anyone has something to say

"What are all the roles?" Chan asks. As his job as the leader, he should know what everyone will be doing.

Miss Moon nods in response, "Commander who controls the whole ship. The pilot who is the Commanders right-hand-man and responsible for flying the ship, as well as communicating with Earth. The flight engineer who assists the pilot. An engineer who is responsible for maintenance and keeping the ship in working condition. A medic who is to be a doctor and help if any of you get sick. A chef to cook your food and also keep you healthy. Someone will train to be a geologist so they can research the new planet when they arrive by looking at the soil, rocks and air. Then because of the eight of you, the eighth person will probably have a little knowledge in all fields to be a helping hand." Miss Moon swings her legs off the table and jumps to her feet. "Any more questions?"

They shake their heads still trying to get used to understanding everything that will now be happening for them.

"Well, then how about we get to know each other. It's best to get rid of the nervousness now and start working as a team, huh?" Going over to the whiteboard Miss Moon picks up a black pen. Holding it in her index and thumb she turns back around to the others. "I want you each to come up here are write something about you or it can be anything, your choice."

Felix is the first to stand and take the pen in his hand, he stands there for a moment thinking to himself. What could he write? Eventually, he moves his hand and starts writing. ‘ _Eight or none_ ’

"Eight or none?" Miss Moon asks wanting to know the meaning behind it.

Felix smiles "We are going to do this either as eight of us or none of us." He pushes the lid back onto the pen and places it into the pen holder.

Miss Moon hums returning the smile, she likes the idea very much and hopes to see all eight boys do great on their mission. "Seungmin?" She calls out for the boy to come and take his turn.

He too taking his time to think before writing ‘ _Today you spent in vain is the day tomorrow someone who passed away really wants to live through_.’ "I want us to always work our hardest." Seungmin goes back to his seat.

Minho stands up knowing he is next and doesn't waste a second before writing ‘ _Cats!!_ ’ He turns to the class, who all looking at him confused. "I miss my three cats." His voice cold and so is he face, a man of few words. Without saying anything else he goes back to his seat and stays silent.

"Guess it's me." Changbin shirts,he goes over to the board and writes ‘ _It hurts to be alone_.’ "If we are going to have to live together then we better get used to it, huh?"

No one says anything with the atmosphere still being awkward at the moment but they all internally agree with him.

" _Lazy_." Jisung lets everyone look at him confused before stating, "I am very lazy so I might not be the most efficient person for this team but I will try."

‘ _Berry_.’

"You like berries?" Miss Moon tilts her head, asking before Christopher can say anything.

He gives a slight chuckle before explaining, "No, Berry is my dog back home."

They have all had to suddenly leave their homes, never getting to properly say goodbye to their families.

‘ _I am more than a pretty face_.’ "I want you all to know I can and will work hard. Thank you" Hyunjin bows and takes a seat back down. No is going to disagree that he is good looking but it seems like that's all people used to say about him and he wants to change that.

‘ _Let's have a good time._ ’ Jeongin faces the others smiling, "We might as well have fun while we are here."

"Very good idea Jeongin." Miss Moon can't help but smile when looking at Jeongin, his smile is contagious.

With everyone now having said something and gotten a little bit more introduced to one another, Miss Moon can continue with explaining what their life is going to be like here for the next year. She steps down from her desk and is about to write something on the whiteboard when the door opens. The eight officers come in with the same dead look on their faces.   


"We are here to show the candidates to their accommodation." The first officer speaks as they whistle for the boys to stand up and leave with suitcases and jumpsuits in hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure to get a good nights sleep." Miss Moon waves them off. Out of everyone the boys have met, she seems like the only one who actually has a soul but the days to come are still a mystery.

* * *

The eight boys follow their officer back out of the Johnson Space Center. The night sky shining up above them, in a year they will be up there with the stairs. As they walk along the concrete roads Christopher keeps his head up and watches the stars. Mentally naming as many constellations as he can.

Eventually, they reach a concrete square building it's small with only two floors and looks like it has been quickly built. At the door, the leading officer looks around in his satchel to pull out eight land yards. Each one is in the colour that represents the candidates.

"This building has been made for you guys specifically. However, only seven people were meant to be staying here so someone will have to bunk. Christopher..." The officer looks over to the man he called out to, "As you will be Captain you will be bunking with Jeongin since here is candidate eight." Christopher and Jeongin both nod and accept it knowing they cannot oppose.

"Don't worry though," The officer continues. "The ship is currently being modified to fit all eight of you so it's just for this year of training. Now take you land yards as you enter then we shall go up to your rooms."

Each candidate does as they're told, taking the coloured land yard that matches with their jumpsuit. Inside the building, it looks depressing, the walls are all concrete with no colour other than that coming from what the boys are holding. They walk past a kitchen and are told that for the first month they will have someone cooking for them. After that period whoever is assigned to the role of the chef will be responsible for cooking for their fellow teammates. There is a communal area with tables, couches and a television, it's a place for them to relax.

Getting to the end of the hallway they come across a staircase and take it up to the next floor up. Upstairs there are seven rooms, each with a number from 1 to 7 on the doors.

"Each room number refers to your number. So, Red is one, Orange is two and you get the picture. Pink you'll be in six with Purple." Another officer takes the lead and goes to open the door of room one.

Felix understands and follows into the room, his officer right behind him. Each candidate and their officer do the same entering their rooms. The rooms all having the same layout; a bed double bed opposite the door, bedsheets in their colour, a desk on the left wall next to the wardrobe, a filled bookshelf on the right wall, and a door that leads to their bathrooms. The towels even in their candidate colour. When the officer said for them to get used to their colour he wasn't joking as they will see it everywhere for the next year and also when they get on to the ship.

The bedroom doors close and all candidates are given the same speech, "You will be woken at six hundred hours. Your first lesson is at eight hundred hours. You will be escorted between the moving of buildings and classes by your officer. Lunch is at thirteen hundred hours and dinner at twenty hundred hours. By twenty-two hundred hours you must be back here in this building and not leave under any circumstance. That's all, any questions?"

Getting no response the officers leave.

Each candidate collapsing back onto their beds as a deep breath escapes their lungs. Who knew 24 hours could change your life so much.


	4. Two.

The eight boys are now in their rooms alone and still trying to get used to everything. How can they get used to it all so quickly? Time will have to take its role to help the boys.

One thing they will say about accommodations is that apart from the room it looks boring. The rooms are in your face anyway, telling you what colours you are, if you didn't know already. From the outside, it looks like a concrete square and from the inside, it looks like a concrete square. Adding to the speech of them saying to "never leave without your officer", they might as well call this place a prison. Colours representing their inmate number.

* * *

Looking around the room a second desk and wardrobe have been put in but having said that, only one bed remains.

"Um... I saw a couch downstairs. If you want I can take that and you can have the bed?" Christopher looks over at the nervous boy in the room, pointing his thumb at the door. He thinks it might be a bit weird if they were to suddenly sleep in the same bed. It's not like it's a small bed, it's a double but it might make the younger uncomfortable. Especially since Christopher has a bad habit of taking his shirt off in his sleep and koala hugging the covers.

"Hm?" Jeongin looks up from his feet, having not been paying attention. His mind lost in thought about how he shouldn't be here but has to be.

Jeongin was the eighth candidate to be chosen, it was meant to stop at seven. First, he and his family thought it was some kind of a joke because from the way everyone was told the selections would be done the results turned out completely different. Then when a man in a black suit turned up at their door a few hours after the broadcast, reality hit them. The family were really going to have to send their son off to a foreign country to then fly through space to a newly discovered planet. The United Nations not even fully sure that human life could thrive there.

So much arguing happened between Jeongins mum and the suited officer but it changed nothing. Jeongin was still dragged out of his home and sent to one of NASA's field centres.

"Oh I asked if you wanted to have the bed and I'll take the couch downstairs." Christopher gets up from sitting on the bed, using his hands on his knees for support.

Christopher is ready to leave the room with his hand on the handle when the younger calls, "Wait-" Looking at the boy whose fiddling with the jumpsuit in his hands, Christopher can't help but give a soft smile at the cuteness. "I-I don't mind if we... share the bed." The boy sways slightly on the spot trying to shake off all his jitters.

Christophers hand slips of the handle and falls to his side. "You sure?" With an eyebrow raised, he watches the younger cautiously.

Jeongin thinks for a second about what to say so this situation can feel less awkward. "Well... if you sleep on the couch you could get a sore back and you're the leader so you need to stay healthy a-and if it's my fault for taking the bed I would feel really bad." Jeongin can't help it but the words keep rambling out of his mouth, "So since you're the leader you need to stay healthy and yours is the most important and-"

"It's okay, calm down." Christopher gives a soft smile as he ruffles the younger hair. "If you are okay with sharing a bed then that's that. No need to get yourself so worked up." Christopher's voice is so soft and calming that Jeongin can slow down his breathing and come back to a normal-ish state.

"There you go, feeling better?" Christopher looks the younger in the eyes.

Jeongin smiles back, "You're going to be the best leader."

Christopher clutches at his heart, he can't take this. He has never been good with compliments but when Jeongin does it with a smile it's even harder. The kindness and cuteness is all too much for him. Christopher.exe has stopped working.

Having managed to calm Jeongin, Christopher goes over to the bed and collapses. At least the beds here are soft and comfy and not rock hard like the ones in prisons.

Jeongin copies and he too finds it really comfy, "Hmm I could fall asleep right now."

"Then sleep." Christopher turns his head to look at the other. "I'm sure you're tired so you can sleep if you want to."

Jeongin shuffles so his body is facing Christopher, "I'm still a bit too nervous to fall asleep right now."

Christopher looks back to the ceiling as he thinks. There has to be something he can do to calm everyone's nervousness. They are each in their rooms but have full access to the whole accommodation.

"What if we get to know each other better?" Christopher suggests.

"You and me?" Jeongin lifts his head from the pillow as he tilts it confused.

Christopher hums and he sits up, "If you want but I was more of thinking everyone." Placing two feet on the floor and standing up, he reaches out a hand to help Jeongin up.

Jeongin takes Christopher's hand and follows him out of the room. Their room is near the end of the hall. Room 1, 3, and 5 on the left wall. Room 2, 4, 6 on the right and room 7 at the very end facing down the hallway. Christopher goes to room 7 first and knocks on the door.

"Coming." A voice shouts from inside and a few seconds later the door opens to reveal a tall figure. "Hi." He nervously says. The candidate has black hair long enough to put into a ponytail but when it's down like now, he looks even more handsome.

"Hyunjin right?" Christopher asks as he sticks his hand out.

"Ah yeah." Hyunjin shakes Christopher's hand. "Or you could say black." He lifts his other hand to scratch the back of his neck, feeling a small amount of sweat dripping down it.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you but I was wondering if you would like to join me and hopefully all the other candidates in the living room. We could use this as a time to get to know each other." Christopher talks firmly but still having that feeling of comfort in his words.

Hyunjin gives little nods as he thinks, "Uh yeah I'm okay with that."

"Great," Jeongin can't help to smile from behind Christopher. "Let's go wait down there."

Before anyone can say anything else Jeongin grabs Hyunjin by the wrist and pulls him down the hallway. Christopher stands still watching as their heads disappear down the stairs. With them out of sit he turns around to room 5.

"Hello?" Someone opens the door. He seems more nervous then Jeongin and Hyunjin were, he keeps his head down with his hood up it casts a shadow over his face.

Christopher looks into the room and sees the colour blue, "Jisung?"

The calling of name causes Jisung to raise his head and let his hood to slip off, Christopher now able to see his face gives a smile.

"Uh uh yeah." His voice is unstable, showing just how scared he must be feeling right now.

"I and some other candidates are meeting up in the living room so we can get to know each other. Do you want to join?" Christopher uses a softer voice not wanting to scare the boy any more then he must already be.

Jisung looks down at his feet and playing with the sleeves of his oversized hoodie, he thinks for a moment. As Christopher is about to speak again Jisung takes a step into his room, "M-maybe tomorrow sorry." And closes the door before the other an object.

Christopher is left there wondering what to do with a shut door in his face. He tries knocking again but no one answers and no sound is heard in the room.

"Excuse me?" He moves onto room 3 hoping that whoever's inside will say yes.

A tired-looking individual opens the door, already in his yellow jumpsuit. It's the same one who said he missed his cats and a few other words. Christopher notes that he is not very talkative.

trying not to laugh at how vibrant the jumpsuit is Christopher talks. "Uh-um well, I and some others are meeting in the living room to get to know each other and I-"

Christopher is left talking to a closed-door when the male in the yellow jumpsuit brushes past him and walks towards the stairs.

"Well, that was easy," Christopher mumbles to himself. He didn't get a direct 'yes' but at least they cooperated in some way.

Now for room 4. Christopher takes a deep breath before knocking and saying, "Hello?"

"Hello?" Someone from inside replies.

"Do you want to join me and others in the living room to get to know each other?" Christopher shouts slightly to speak through the door, as they seem to not want to come and open it.

Movement can be heard inside the room then a small angry male in a green jumpsuit, that's too big for him, opens the door. Trying even harder not to laugh, Christopher looks down and gives a smile to hide his inner struggle.

"Um... Changbin?" Getting no reply from the other Christopher is sure he has the name right. "Do you want to join me and some others in the living room?" He stands there awkwardly as the smaller stairs at him without saying a word. "You don't have to if you don't want to." Christopher tries to reassure the other that he isn't pressured.

"Nah I'll join." Changbin hums as he bops his head, "Give me a minute to get changed then I'll join."

"Sure sure." Christopher smiles as Changbin steps back into his room.

Once the door is closed Christopher does a mini happy dance. He thought that Changbin was going to say no because he was being quiet but he said yes in the end.

Four rooms down and two to go. Outside room 2 Christopher takes a deep breath to ready himself for the next interaction. "Hello?" He waits for a sign of life before talking again.

When the door opens he is greeted by someone almost as tall as Hyunjin but they are dressed smarter and wearing glasses also a book in hand.

"Hi um w-would you like to join me and the others in the living room?" Christopher doesn't know what it is but the guy in front is making him feel intimidated. "L-like you don't have to I-I just thought it would be a good way to get to know one each other." He nervously laughs wanting to lighten the mood.

The guy continues to glare down at Christopher before finally saying something, "Might as well if I have to deal with you guys for the next five years of my life." His voice dead and cold just like his expressions.

Watching as the guy leaves in the direction of the stairs Christopher can't help but think "Damn he must be really smart," and "Fucking uptight prick."

Now at the final room, room 1, Christopher is certain that Felix is in here. When they were forced on a plane over to America the two sat next to each other, never speaking though.

"Felix?" He can hear what he thinks is people talking inside but when Felix opens the door he is alone.

"Hello?" Felix tilts his head, standing confused in the doorway as to why someone is visiting him.

"I and some other candidates are meeting up in the living room to talk and get to know each other." Christopher smile wanting to make a good impression and hoping that the other Australian will join.

Felix looks back into his room chewing the corner of his lips as he thinks, "I think I'll..." As Felix is talking he pauses midway to watch as Changbin walks out of his room.

"I'll be down there in a second." Christopher waves as Changbin passes and flashes a smile.

Making eye contact with the other Felix decides to change his mind, "Yeah I'll join but can I finish unpacking first?"

"Okay, we'll wait." Christopher runs off ahead to join Changbin so they can walk to the living room together.

Felix waits, leaning against the door frame as he watches Changbins silhouette disappear. "Fuck." He lets out in an airy breath before going back into his room and closing the door.

* * *

With everyone except Jisung in the living room, Christopher feels proud being able to get this many. Especially when no one knows each other and their lives are not going to plan. Who can blame them if they want to be alone at the moment?

Waiting for Felix to take a seat Christopher lets out a deep breath before putting his hands on his knees for sturdiness as he stands. "Hello and thank you for coming. I think it will be really good if we can all get to know each other and if it's on the first night even better." Christopher begins, keeping a smile on his face.

The room stays silent as everyone waits for Christopher, who seems to be thinking, to continue talking and he does so, "As you may know my name is Christopher but if you want to you can call me Chris. I am going to try my best as your leader to be someone you can talk to and rely on. Please if you are having any problems come to me. If this is the life we are going to have I know we will go through tough times physically and mentally so we should work together... as a team." Christopher looks up at the ceiling as he rubs the palms of his hands together, thinking of what else to say while he has their attention. "How about Something about me, I'm from Australia and I'm 23 years old and before all this, I was training to be an Olympic swimmer. Um, that's my introduction... who wants to go next." Flashing his kind smile once again he takes his place and looks over to Changbin who's to the left of him.

Changbin notices the queue and stands up. "Err well I'm Changbin and I'm 22, from Korea. I've never had big plans for my life, I'm kind of a go where the wind takes me kind of guy. I've had various types of job as I've never settled down anywhere for long so, I'm sure this is going to be an interesting couple of years. And yeah, I... don't really know what else to say." Clasping his hands Changbin ends his introduction feeling okay with everything. Giving a quick glance to Christopher who nods, Changbin sits back down ready for the next to stand.

Minho is about to talk when the sound of footprints bounces across the walls making him close his mouth. Everyone's attention caught and taken to the stairs were a small and fragile boy can be seen wearing an oversized hoodie and baggy joggers.

"Ah, Jisung have you come to join us?" Christopher calls out hoping he has.

The small boy who at first thought he was alone now stands at the bottom of the stairs with wide eyes at everyone, looking like a startled squirrel. It takes him a moment to register what Christopher has said before he can say anything. "U-uh no I've um..." Jisung can feel his throat tightening as they all continue to stare. He's stuck feeling like prey being watched by its predators. "I've c-come down to get some water from the um kitchen." His hand shaking and fingers barely sticking out the arms of his hoodie as he points to the kitchen.

Christopher frowns but only for a second to make sure no one sees. "That's okay. If you want to you can join us at any moment." He watches carefully as Jisung disappears into the kitchen.

Minho realises he's still standing and turns back to the others so he can start his introduction. "My name is Minho and I'm also from Korea and I'm 22. I worked at an animal shelter and my favourite animal is cats. I even own three very cute cats." Minho's face is almost glowing at the mention of his cats. He loves and misses them so much. "That's all I've got to say." Minho goes to sit back down and at the same time, the sound of breaking glass and a high pitch scream come from the kitchen. Not yet seated back down Minho goes to the kitchen to make sure everything is okay, a worried Christopher following behind.

"Hello?" Minho and Christopher say in unison as they enter the kitchen.

They never got a proper look in when they first entered the building with the officers but it's a very spacious kitchen with an island in the middle. The walls and floors still being concrete with the countertops being of some kind of metal. A double oven on the far side, the sink on the opposite wall with the door, and 2 large fridge-freezers on the middle wall.

Looking around Minho and Christopher can't see in but stepping over to the open cupboard their feet crunch over the broken glass.

"Jisung?" Christopher says softly. Worried as to what's happened to the fragile boy.

Taking another step closer they can finally see the boy hidden behind the island, trying to pick up the glass and his hoodie sleeves getting in the way. Christopher quickly picks up the boy and places him on the counter, Jisung isn't wearing any shoes and was walking on the glass cutting his feet open. Without even being told Minho looks for a dustpan and brush as well as a first aid kit. Opening every cupboard until he finds them under the sink.

"Here, I'll bandage him up." Minho places the dustpan and brush in Christopher's hands.

Christopher does as he's told and starts sweeping up the broken glass from the floor, the glass just had to shatter into a million tiny pieces reaching all the way back to the door.

Minho looks up at the boy hearing a sniffle. Jisung is visibly trying to hold in his tears. "It's okay I'll make the pain go away."

"N-no I'm sorry, i-it's my fault." Jisung tries to object and go back to the floor so he can clean up but Minho catches him and puts his back on the countertop.

"Sit, now let me see your hands." Minho puts his hands out palms up for Jisung to place his in. Pushing back the oversized sleeves Minho's heart sinks at the sight of the tiny shard of glass in the boys' hands making cuts. "Oh dear, this must hurt so much."

Searching the first aid kit Minho pulls out a pair of tweezers and starts pulling out the glass, his heart sinking more at each time Jisung flinches and pulls his hand back. "I know I know and I'm sorry. Just a little bit longer and it'll be all over."

"Is everything okay in here?" Changbin joins them in the kitchen with the others following behind. They had been sat in the living room in silence feeling too awkward to talk so they came to check up on the others. "My god what are you doing?" Changbin rushes over to Minho and takes the bandages out of his hands. "You need to disinfect first."

"I know what to do." Minho protests but Changbin won't budge and takes over in bandaging the wounds in Jisungs hands and feet.

"Uh-huh. Just leave it to me. I've done med work as one of my part-time jobs." Changbin stands his grounds and carefully wraps the now disinfected wounds. "There you go." Changbin nods proudly of his work.

"What happened?" Jeongin looks over at Christopher who's emptying the dustpan in the bin.

"Simple, a glass was broken and Jisungs not wearing shoes so as he tried to pick up the glass he hurt himself." Jeongin's face scrunches at Christopher's words, just from the sound of it Felix can feel the pain himself.

"I'm sorry." Jisung pulls his hood over his head feeling bad for causing trouble. He didn't want to disturb anyone and here he is with everyone's attention on him.

Minho goes back to stand in from of Jisung and places a hand on the other's hood, giving a soft head rub through the fabric. "It's nothing to worry about okay." Wanting to get a better look at the boy's face Minho squats down, "Accidents happen and that's what that was, an accident."

Changbin walks over to the door where the rest have been standing and watching. "Let's go back to the living room now."

Jisung steps down off the counter and winces immediately at the pain in his feet, which causes him to fall to his knees. With the help of Minho, Jisung sits back up on the counter. Stuck as he can't go anywhere right now.

Christopher notices them struggle as he is about to leave and comes over to help. "I'll carry him." Christopher turns to have his back to Jisung who cautiously places his arms around Christopher's shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Jisung mumbles once more in Christopher's ear.

"Jesus Christ how many times to I need to say this- there is no need to keep saying sorry." Minho lectures as he follows after the two piggybacking out of the kitchen.

Christopher is about to turn into the living room when Jisung tries to pull away. "Can you spend a few minutes with us? I know you want to be alone but the sooner we get to know each other the sooner the awkwardness and uncomfortableness will go away." Christopher waits at the bottom of the stairs for Jisung to choose what he wants to do. If he decides to go back to his room Christopher won't object and will even help to carry him up.

"Okay." Jisung slumps into Christophers back.

Christopher can feel the smile forming on his face he tries his best to hold it back. Once in the living room, everyone is sitting where they were before and Christopher lowers Jisung down into the empty space by Minho.

After going to where he also was sat before Christopher tells Jisung what they had been talking about before. "We were giving brief introductions about ourselves. You don't have to go straight away but if at the end you feel like it, go ahead." Christopher turns his gaze to Seungmin who's sat beside Jisung.

Seungmin knows right away what to do. "Hi my name is Seungmin, I'm 20 and from America, here. I'm a student or was a student at California Institute of Technology doing Earth science. So I have a feeling I'll probably be doing something similar as part of this team." Seungmin sits back down between Jisung and Jeongin.

Christopher is hiding a smile behind his hand from Seungmin saying 'team'. Who knew one word could make someone so happy, usually it's three like "I love you."

Jeongin smiles and gives a small nod before starting his introduction, "Hi my name Jeongin and I think I'm the youngest at 19."

"19?" A few say together in shock at Jeongins age. The age requirement for the candidates is 20 to 30 so his name shouldn't have even been in the database.

"Wait no, no." Jeongin waves his hands frantically wanting to clear the misunderstanding, "My Korean age would be 20 so I had to apply but over here I'm 19, which is kinda confusing. I'm from Korea as well and I've been an idol trainee for a few years. I also dropped out of school at 15 so I'm sorry if I keep falling behind." Jeongin sits back down with a nervous laugh, bowing his head in the process. He was so close to debuting as well and now he has to do completely different training. Also with haven dropped out of school he feels a lot of pressure to do well.

"Jeongin please don't worry about anything. You can always come to me if you need to." Christopher says to make sure Jeongin knows. Since they will be roommates, talking to one another shouldn't be difficult. "The same goes for any else." He smiles looking around at all the others before he eyes finish on Felix.

Felix smiles back and stands up, "Hello my name is Felix but my friends sometimes call me Lix. I'm 20 and from Australia with all the kangaroos. I've been doing a culinary course at college so maybe I can be the chef for everyone. I like all kinds of foods so be prepared for foods from all around the world." Making it short and sweet Felix sits down leaving everyone in shock at his not so sweet voice. They don't understand how he has a baby face with a voice lower than the Mariana Trench.

"Hyunjin?" Christopher says for the other to go who was lost being mesmerised by Felix's voice.

"Oh right." Hyunjin gets up realising it's his time to talk, "I'm Hyunjin, 20 and from Korea. My previous life isn't that interesting, I worked a normal office job and did dancing in my free time." Thinking that's all he has to say Hyunjin sits back down. He doesn't find his life interesting or anything happening in it that's important, unlike the others. With so many problems happening around the world he has learned to love and enjoy the little things in life.

"Jisung? Would you like to say something?" Christopher looks over at the boy curled in a ball beside Minho, his hood no longer up so everyone can see his face. "You don't have to if you don't want to." If Jisung doesn't want to then it's as simple as that. He shouldn't have to feel pressured, Christopher just wants everyone to get to know each other now so they can be more comfortable with one another from the beginning.

Jisung lets out a little hum as he opens up from his ball. His feet hurting slightly as he moves so he prefers to stay sat down, unlike the others who stood. "M-my name is... Jisung." His voice is quiet making the others have to listen carefully to be able to hear him.

Feeling all their eyes on him Jisung starts to become nervous again, he doesn't like having all the attention on him and never has. He's used to people looking at him with disgust and disappointment and that's all Jisung can think about. Jisung tries to talk again but no sound comes out his mouth, his throat feels like a brick is stuck as it tightens more and more.

"It's okay." Minho leans over to whisper in Jisungs ear. "Just breath and take your time." Jisung turns to look at Minho who gives him a small smile trying to distract Jisungs attention from everyone else. Minho can slips his hand gently into Jisungs now. The insignificant amount of comfort is enough to help calm Jisungs nerves for him to continue speaking.

"My name is Jisung." He repeats this time louder and clearer for everyone to hear. "I'm 20 years old and from Malaysia. My past life is nothing important so I won't bore you with it. I um... I do like to play the guitar sometimes though, it's calming."

"Thank you, everyone, and especially you Jisung for joining us. This is all I asked for, a few minutes of your time to get to know one another. You are all free to do what you want now. If you wish to go back to your rooms, you can." Christopher says the last part to Jisung being able to read the youngers mind.

Seungmin is the first to leave before giving a quick "Thank you." As he heads up the stairs. One by one others follow after.

"Want me to help you." Minho holds Jisungs hand seeing him struggle with walking away.

Jisung freezes not wanting to give in, he has dealt with pain like this before and is used to it but not the actual caring of people. Most people around him didn't care when he got hurt so he has gotten used to the neglection. Now people are looking out for him and he doesn't know how to handle it.

Before Jisung can give Minho a reply, Minho has already walked over to him and picked him up bridle style which causes Jisung to shriek in surprise and grab onto Minho neck.

"Cute." Minho laughs looking down at the fragile boy in his arms. "Which room is yours?"

"Five," Jisung says hiding his face from being called cute. People are being nicer to him from what he's used to and it makes him cautious of what can happen.

"Well, shall we get back to our room, huh?" Christopher slaps his knees as he stands up.

"We shall," Jeongin says with a smile that he keeps it on his face when following behind Christopher like a baby duck.


End file.
